Imagine Hétéro Niall (Non lemon) 2
by Leledu44girl
Summary: Une Dispute avec Niall ton meilleur ami, va entraîné une réconciliation qui aura des conséquences inattendues.


_Cette fois ce n'est pas vraiment un Os mais un imagine plutôt long. Bonne lecture !_

_

**Tu marchais dans la rue d'humeur maussade et triste, en effet tu venais de te disputer avec ton meilleur ami.. tu le connaissais depuis que tu étais petite et vous faisiez tout ensemble, cependant ces derniers temps Niall car oui ton meilleur ami s'appelait Niall, te délaissait quelque peut pour 4 nouveaux élèves qui venaient d'arrivés, tu étais donc allé chez lui soit à quelques rues de ta maison pour lui dire tes sentiments mais.. il s'était énervé n'avait rien voulus entendre disant que tu étais parano et qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que tu pense ça alors que vous faisiez tout ensemble, il t'avais fait sortir de chez lui et t'avais dis de revenir seulement quand tu aurais changé d'idée.**  
**Tu marchais donc dans la rue sous la pluie, des larmes glissant lentement de tes yeux, tu ne savais plus quoi pensé, tu avais l'impression d'avoir le coeur brisé et d'être plus que j'aimais seule, de plus Niall ne savait pas mais.. depuis maintenant quelques mois tu avais réalisé que tu l'aimais... Oui tout le monde aime son meilleur ami mais toi ce n'étais pas de l'amour fraternelle ou de l'amitié non c'était l'amour avec le grand A. Et le fais qu'il t'ai en plus repoussé alors que tu l'aime accentuait ta douleur. En rentrant chez toi trempé, tu montas vite dans ta chambre pour ne pas que tes parents te vois et tu t'allongea sur ton lit, fatigué par tout cela tu t'endormis trempé.**

**En te réveillant tu te sentis toute collante et tu avais la bouche pâteuse, les cauchemars ayant fait pendant que tu dormais n'aidaient pas. En regardant l'heure tu aperçus que tu avais dormis beaucoup plus que tu n'aurais pus imaginé, en effet il était 6h, non pas 6h, 18h mais 6h du matin, tu te leva, alla prendre ta douche, faire tes affaires et partis au lycée. Arrivé à celui-ci tu chercha un petit blond dans la cours et tu le vis encore et TOUJOURS avec ces 4 nouveaux que tu avais commencé à détester en voyant que Niall te délaissait pour eux, tu ne pouvais ressentir que de la haine envers Harry, Zayn, Liam et Louis, contrairement à tout ceux de ta classe et même une bonne partie du lycée. Tu détourna le regard et partis dans ta salle de classe, tu t'installa au fond espérant que Niall te rejoigne et s'excuse mais il n'en fit rien il s'installa à côté de Liam sans un regard pour toi tandis que Zayn venait à côté de toi. Pour le coup tu te renfrogna, la journée commençait vraiment bien... Pendant toute l'heure de cours Zayn essaya de te parler en vain, tu le "rembarrais" à chaque fois ou faisait des réponses qui arrêtait forcément la conversation, En voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de toi, Zayn ce tût et ne te dis plus rien, cependant après 45 minutes de cours ta tête ce mis légèrement à tourné et tu commença à voir trouble, après tout tu n'avais ABSOLUMENT RIEN mangé depuis le matin du jour précédent. Tu te pris la tête entre les mains essayant de garder les yeux ouvert, Zayn voyant qu'il y avait un problème te demanda ce que tu avais mais tu ne répondis pas entendant plus un son étrange qu'une voix lorsque Zayn parlait. Il appela le Prof et lui dit que tu n'avais pas l'air bien, en te voyant le prof s'inquiéta et te fis sortir pour aller à l'infirmerie avec Zayn, tu te leva et marcha en titubant, Zayn t'aida pour plus de sécurité, tu le laissa faire n'ayant pas la force de le repoussé.**

**Arrivé à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière t'examina et te conseilla de rentrer chez toi, Zayn alla prendre tes affaires puis te les rapporta. Le lycée étant tout près de chez toi, tu rentras seule. Chez toi, tu te changea et alla directement te mettre sous ta couette, tu te sentais fiévreuse et nauséeuse, tu t'endormis en réfléchissant. Quand tu te réveilla, tu sentis quelque chose d'humide sur ton front, tu ouvris les yeux et vis ta mère qui te passait un gant de toilette sur le front, elle te fis un grand sourire, te fis boire un verre d'eau, te dis de rester au lit car tu avais de la fièvre et repartis de la chambre. Tu attrapas ton portable et vis que tu avais un message tu regarda et vis qu'il venait de Niall, tu te mis à sourire et ouvris le message, cependant ce dernier ce fana quand tu commença à lire. Le Sms disait que tu étais ridicule, que si tu faisais ça juste pour qu'il ai pitié de toi ça ne marchais absolument pas et qu'il fallait que tu arrête ça tout de suite et qu'il préférait que vous coupiez les ponts tout les deux pendant quelque temps. Après avoir finis la lecture du message, tu éclata en sanglot et jeta ton téléphone au sol, tu ne pouvais réellement pas y croire, Ton meilleur ami, ton frère, l'homme que tu aimais ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec toi...**

**Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu pleuras mais il faisait nuit quand tu regarda dehors, tu te leva, descendis, tes parents regardaient la télé, tu te sentais mieux mais tu étais quand même un peut patraque. Ta mère te dis que tu étais folle et te dis de retourner te coucher que tu n'irais pas en cours demain et qu'elle appellerais Niall pour te ramener les cours en trop. Tu lui dis de absolument pas faire ça mais elle te dis qu'elle s'en fichait et qu'elle le ferait. Tu remonta énervé dans ta chambre ouvrit ta fenêtre et te mis sur le rebord en balançant légèrement les jambes et en inspirant l'air frais agréable. Après t'être calmer, tu te mis en pyjama et te coucha. La nuit ne fût pas des plus agréable tu rêva que Niall te disait que tu étais inutile, que tu n'étais qu'une erreur de la nature et que de toute façon tu resterais seule toute ta vie. Autant te dire que en te réveillant tu n'étais pas d'une super humeur, ton mal de tête et ton mal de gorge n'aidant en rien à te calmer, tu descendis à la cuisine manger un fruit et prendre des médicaments, pris une légère douche et te recoucha et resta éveillé toute la journée en écrivant des textes, des chansons, en te reposant. Ta mère rentra assez tôt et te dis que Niall passerait peut être. Tu te rallongea, ta tête recommençant à tourner et commençant à avoir chaud. Un bruit de porte attira ton attention, tu tourna la tête vers la porte et tu vis Niall entrer, tu fis de gros yeux et appela ta mère qui ne vint pas.**  
**Niall: ça ne sert à rien de crier, ta mère est partis faire des courses.**  
**Toi: Je vois, tu peux poser les cours et partir.**  
**Niall: Tu pourrais me parler mieux que ça, je t'ai quand même apporté les cours !**  
**Toi: Merci beaucoup très chère de m'avoir apporté les cours, j'apprécie. ça te va comme ça ,**  
**Niall: Mais qu'est ce qui te prends hum ?**  
**Toi: Tu te fou de ma gueule la ? TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE ? Tu m'envoie un sms me disant que je fais tout un cinéma et qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête de ce parler et tu me sors ça !?**  
**Niall: Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte je t'ai jamais envoyé ça !**  
**Toi: Et mon cul c'est du poulet peut être ?**  
**Niall: Putain mais je te dis que je t'ai rien envoyé depuis qu'on c'est disputé stupidement hier !**  
**Toi: Ah ouai ? donc c'est dieu qui a tapé le message et me l'a envoyé ?**  
**Niall: .. Quelqu'un a dû me prendre mon téléphone et t'envoyer le sms pendant que je regardais pas.**  
**Toi: Comme si j'allais te croire.**  
**Niall: Crois ce que tu veux, je dis juste la vérité.**  
**Toi: Bref tu voulais autre chose ?**  
**Niall: Tu veux vraiment que je parte ?**  
**Toi: Et bien je suis parano et stupide alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu perdrais ton temps à rester avec quelqu'un comme ça.**  
**Niall: J'étais juste en colère Tigrou... (Ton surnom), je voulais pas dire ça...**  
**Toi: Il n'empêche que tu l'as dis.**  
**Niall: Comprends moi, tu arrives et tu me sors ça comme ça...**  
**Toi: Je t'ai juste dis ce que je pensais comme je l'ai toujours fait.**  
**Niall: Je sais mais je.. ça ne m'a pas plus et je.. enfin je voulais pas me rendre compte que tu avais raison et qu'il était vrai que je te délaissais un peut ces temps si...**  
**Toi: Hum...**  
***Niall s'approcha et voulus mettre sa main sur ta joue mais tu tourna la tête, il recula choqué***  
**Niall: Je te comprends vraiment plus là (ton prénom), tu ne veux pas me pardonnez ?**  
**Toi: Écoute Niall peut être que la personne avait raison à propos de nous deux... il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'on s'éloigne un peut nous deux...**  
**Niall: HEIN ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? il est hors de questions que l'on s'éloigne toi et moi ! qu'est ce qui te prends la ?**  
**Toi *ce mords les lèvres*: Je pense juste qu'il faudrait qu'on ce sépare un peut...**  
**Niall: Je refuse ! Pourquoi hein ? POURQUOI TU VEUX FAIRE CA ? JE SUIS PAS ASSEZ BIEN COMME MEILLEUR AMI !?**  
**Toi: C'EST BIEN CA LA PROBLEME TU ES MON MEILLEUR AMI !**  
**Niall: ET ?**  
**Toi: Et je ne devrais pas ressentir tout ce que je ressens pour toi si tu n'étais QU'UN meilleur ami...**  
**Niall: Attends tu ... tu es en train de dire que tu m'aime la ?**  
**Toi: à ton avis ?**  
**Niall *Choqué*: Mais... Mais..**  
**Toi: Je sais, tu n'as pas besoin de dire ce que tu penses je sais déjà ce que c'est.**  
**Niall: Donc tu sais que je t'aime réellement depuis 2 ans ?**  
**Toi *Choqué* Sérieusement..**  
**Niall: Oh yeah Babe ! *Met ses bras autour de ta taille et t'embrasse tendrement.***

_

_J'éspère qu'il vous a plût :) !_


End file.
